


Barry and Ralph on Duty

by lazyreader5608



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyreader5608/pseuds/lazyreader5608
Summary: Both Barry and Ralph are on duty one tight monitoring the city for any meta-human activity when things take a better turn.





	Barry and Ralph on Duty

It was 12am and star labs was empty except for Barry and Ralph were monitoring the city for any meta-human activity. They had been sitting in silence for and hour or so when Barry spoke up.  
“I’m going to the restroom I need to pee.”  
“So do I so i'll come with.”  
“Someone has to watch the monitor though”  
“it’s been hours theres not going to be a sudden attack.”  
“True, let's go.”  
Barry and Ralph walk into the restroom which only has two urinals that are right next to each other so they both stand up to the urinals. Both men unzip and pull out their dicks and start peeing. Barry absent mindedly looked down to catch a quick look to see what Ralph was packing but wasn’t expecting to see what was hanging between his legs. Ralphs dick was just over 7 inches soft, 4 inches thick with a head that was thicker than the shaft and was circumcised; Barry didn’t even realise his mouth was hanging open. He couldn’t help himself and didn’t realise what he was saying.  
“Jesus F Christ Ralph that thing is massive man!”  
“ HA HA thanks man it got like this after I got my powers”  
“Wow I wish that happened to me.”  
“Yeah. Wanna see something cool?”  
“Sure”  
Barry watched as Ralph’s dick grew longer and thicker, soft it reached a length of 12 inches and 8 inches thick. Ralph started laughing at Barry’s reaction.  
“Cool right! When I’m hard I can do the same thing”  
“Damn man. You’re lucky”  
“Yeah one of the cool things about being a meta-human”  
“Can I… touch it”  
“Um sure but what about Iris?”  
“I wont mention it if you don’t”  
“Okay go for it”  
Barry reached out and grabbed Ralph’s dick, feeling it all over and noticing how his hand didn’t even close around it even in its normal state. Suddenly it started to got thicker and longer and Barry noticed it still wasn’t hard. Barry sank to his knees to get a closer look and looked it up and down, he decided to take a big chance and leaned forward, and took the massive tip into his mouth.  
“fuck”  
Ralph started moaning and gasping as Barry began to bob up and down, he decided to shrink it a little so Barry could take more. Ralph held on to the wall as Barry really started going to town, his dick was full of saliva as Barry took him deeper and deeper until he felt himself go into Barry’s throat.  
“lets go to the medical room, theres a bed in there”  
Barry got up and grabbed Ralph by the dick, pulled him along. They stripped their clothes and Barry laid down on the bed.  
“I want you to fuck me”  
“You sure”  
“Yes”  
Barry spread his legs exposing his tight, pink hole. Ralph sank to his knees in-front of Barry’s hole and started licking his entrance. He began poking at it when he decided to try something, he began stretching his tongue. Making it longer and thicker until his tongue was 6 inches deep in Barry’s ass.  
“Jesus fucking christ Ralph, don’t stop.”  
Ralph continued his onslaught until he thought Barry was ready. He stood up and noticed a bottle with a contents that seemed to be lube.  
“Why is this in here?”  
“My suit got stuck to me after that other meta-human attack and I needed it to get it off”  
Ralph only nodded and lubed up his dick and Barry’s hole. He shrunk his dick to 5inches deciding he’d slowly make it bigger as Barry got used to it. He put his tip to Barry’s hole and pushed in, Barry was really tight even at this size. Barry started moaning load when he started thrusting and grabbed the back of the bed as he fucked him.  
“Bigger”, Barry panted out.  
“How big you want it?  
“8 inched and thick”  
Ralph pushed all the way in and started making his dick grow bigger. Feeling how the hole got tighter and tighter around him. Barry started sweating and moaning. He started thrusting long and hard, feeling how the hole got looser as he kept going. All Barry could do was lay there and moan, and talking dirty.  
“Bigger Ralph”  
“How big do you want it?”  
“12 inches”  
“Are you sure man? I don’t want to hurt you”  
“Yeah I’m sure”  
Ralph stretched his dick more, feeling the tightness return, he moaned and continued his thrusting.”  
“Ralph your fucking me so good with that dick of yours, I want it bigger like monster big”  
“Jesus Barry I didn’t take you for a size queen or a power bottom”  
“I fucked… around with… a lot of guys in college.. I.. really liked the big ones”  
“How big do you wanted it?  
“I want it 16 inches and 8 inches thick”  
“Fuck okay”  
He stretched to that size and he couldn’t believe Barry was taking it, he could feel his dick was hardly fitting any more. He was really fucking Barry now, he was thrusting so hard that Barry was hitting the wall behind the bed. He decided to spice it up and picked Barry up, and fuck him standing up.  
“Jesus Ralph you’re amazing, bigger I want you to go as long and thick until you cant fit anymore”  
“Fuck yes”  
He started stretching and thickening, he kept going and going. Barry was moaning and soon started screaming.  
“Must I stop???”  
“NO keep going”  
He kept going until he felt some wall inside of Barry, he went so thick that it must be nearly as thick as his calf muscle. He stopped there and thrusted harder into Barry.  
“Oh god I’m going to cum” Barry screamed.  
Barry started vibrating as he came, like full on vibrating. He didn’t even touch himself but he was cumming buckets of cum. This pushed him over the edge and he thrust all the way in and started cumming.  
“fffffffuuuuuuccccckkkkk”, Ralph moaned out.  
He dropped Barry onto the bed and fell on top of Barry.  
“Lift your legs so I can see the damage”  
“Okay”  
Barry spread his legs and Ralph couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Barry’s ass was gaping so much that he could easily fit his whole fist in there, he decided to test the theory and pushed his whole fist in”  
“Damn Barry your so stretched I can fit my whole fist in there”  
“Yeah I can feel”  
He took his fist out and what he saw next made him gasp. Barry’s hole was literally tightening before his eyes. It went from a gaping hole to how it was before. He pushed a finger in and it was tighter than tight.  
“You’re tight again”  
“Must be my healing”  
“Yeah probably”  
Ralph heard the lab door open and reached to cover his junk when he felt his jeans where on and Barry was standing there fully clothed.  
“Hey guys how was your night?” Iris said as she walked over to Barry and kissed him.  
“It was really good” Barry said smiling at her.  
Iris walked out of the lab to do something and Barry leaned over.  
“Next time I fuck you, and trust me that my super speed comes in handy”  
“Looking forward to it”  
Barry winked at him and walked off.


End file.
